fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brutus Dayton
|alias = Harbinger(先触れ, Sakibure) |color = #191970 |text = #F8F8FF |name = Brutus Dayton |race = Human |gender = Male |birthdate = Feb 4th |age = 33 |height = 5'11 |weight = 140 |eye color = Black |hair color = Black/White Highlight |blood type = B- |unusual features = scars on both forearms |affiliation = 35px Rogue Galaxy |occupation = Mage Hunter Leader of Rogue Galaxy |previous occupation = Slave Miner |partner = Edward Blackfang |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed Parents(Deceased) |weapons = Anti-Magic Arsenal|kanji = ブルータス·デイトン |romaji = Deiton Burūtasu }}Brutus Dayton(ブルータス·デイトン, Deiton Burūtasu) Is the founder and Leader of Rogue Galaxy, a hidden covert squad that takes on the tasks of killing any form of Mage, whether they would be good or bad, and makes sure that any other Mage that may come against them or their mission would meet the same fate as the one they were after. Before he was the harden renegade, Brutus was a simple child who wanted nothing more to be a hero like every other child, and to him the greatest heroes of all were mages that went on jobs and adventures that took them to different lands and to help other people. However, through a series of events that conspired throughout his entire life, he grew to see any form of Mage, good or bad, as nothing more than pathetic beings who were a dangerous to all normal humans. Since then, Brutus became the ruthless Mage Hunter along side his partner, Edward Blackfang, going around on jobs that involve killing mages. Due to his actions, many often consider him ruthless and heartless, while others view him as a savior and messenger to the real humans without any magic abilities. His actions have not only landed him on every wanted list connected with the magic council, he has been given the alias, Harbinger(先触れ, Sakibure), as warning to every Mage in existence to steer clear of him or risk dying at his group's hands. Appearance Brutus is shown to be a rather thin, lean man who appears younger than he really is. Possessing a scar on his lower jaw on the left side, Brutus is shown to have dual-toned hair, with the right side being a stark-white in colouration, and his left side is noted to be pitch-black in texture; giving him somewhat of an air of duality. His eyes are shown to be pitch-black, fitting the left side of his hair—though it should not be said that he is evil, judging from the dark colours that he possesses; but rather, anti-heroic. In terms of attire, Brutus wears a black suit that possesses numerous bolts and it is sleeveless; it seems to also have a zipper down the middle of his shirt. On his biceps, Brutus has two black bands each, and for lower attire, he wears black jeans which are slightly frayed at the end, along with black shoes. When he puts on the armour known as Drasil Void, it surrounds his body before compressing on his figure; it is shown to be a mix between modern in futuristic; in fact, some parts of the armour are non-indicative of the word "armour" at all. Mostly, the armour is shown to be in bleak grays and silvers in addition to oranges; along with several belts holding his equipment tacked on. It possesses gauntlets that reach all the way up to his shoulders; these have orange palms and several 'V'-shaped markings which can discharge heat or gas, depending on the position. Several canisters are strapped to the pauldrons, which hold numerous objects, and he wears full plate-mail that has silver, dark blue, and orange covering his chest, along with several pouches and a belt. Covering his lower body is armoured leggings that have pouches on the sides, and ankle-length boots that have orange designs. Finally, Brutus is shown to wear a dual-sided helmet-mask that is orange on the left, and black on the right—visually, the mask evokes the image of a demonic skull. Personality When he was a young child, Brutus showed himself to be a very enthusiastic young boy, wanting to have many different kinds of adventures around him, especially those of a mage that he saw where he lived at as it gave him the dream to one day master mag himself and travel around to other places. With his other friends, Brutus's imagination often allowed him to act out his favorite adventures he had heard from some of the more experienced mages that traveled through his family's rest stop, which gave him a sense of joy and happiness that he managed to give to everyone, even when the deepest darkness seemed to settle all around. However, the fates of his destiny would forever change after Brutus witness the death of his own parents at the hands of a Dark Mage, which caused Brutus's childhood to be forever tarnished that day, making the boy who wanted to make everyone happy and be the hero, vanish into dust. During his time working as a slave to the same Dark Mages that killed his parents, Brutus's hatred for them grew to very incredible heights, wanting nothing more than to pummel them into the ground and end their lives the way they did to his own mother and father. Though despite his brutal way of thinking, Brutus still showed compassion to the other slaves he was with, showing them kindness and helping them when they needed it regardless of how it would effect his own well-being. After he discovered the Red Lacrima, Brutus felt hope and decided to do anything it would take to ensure that the slaves future would be one with freedom, regardless of what the price was for it. After being rescued and taken to a medical facility, Brutus started to regain some of his happy-go lucky attitude,wanting to bring joy to the other people that we're being healed or examined any time he could. However, after discovering what the facility was really about and being experimented on, all his love and dreams for becoming a Mage vanished for good, leaving only behind bitterness and hatred for all forms of mages: regardless of whether they were good or evil. After his initial childhood had been crushed and destroyed by the very thing that inspired him, Brutus began to show signs of Nihilism, showing his absolute hatred for not just mages, but for magic itself, referring to it as an abomination of existence that must be destroyed at all cost. He has also referred to mages as the true enemy of humanity, because for him anyone who has the power to enslave someone is nothing more than a piece of filth in the Earthland. Due to this, Brutus's lust to obliterate every Mage or upcoming Mage in existence shows him to be a very disturbed and harmed individual who would stop at nothing to make sure that it would happen. Despite all of the negative aspects, Brutus still manages to show a strong sense of honor, not willing to kill anyone that does not have the means or ability to fight against him yet, but will not hesitate to kill them if they pose a threat to his mission. He also shows to have a sense of compassion to his teammates and fellow humans, always making sure that they are prepared for the upcoming battles that he goes into when he fights against any Mage or guild in the area he visits. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Brutus Dayton was born in a remote village in the forest of the Earthlands and was shown to be a very hyperactive and quite caring young man who had only one dream: To someday unlock the secrets of magic and hopefully become a mage himself so he too could travel around the world in order to hunt down the bad guys and save the world from the darkness of the mages. However, an incident occurred around his fourth birthday when out of the blue, dark mages came into his town, hunting down and attacking everyone, while also taking some as their slaves. One pair came to his house, butchering his parents right before his eyes as he was taken to become a slave to the mages as he was forced to become of their diggers for a long time Lacrima mining facility that collected raw ones from deep inside multiple caves. One day during his long and torturous days as a miner, Brutus was digging by himself in one of the newer holes when he discovered something he had never seen before: a Red Lacrima that he dug up, and decided to keep one for himself while telling the other slaves about the special spot. After some other slaves discovered what it's true capability was, he knew that this was the only thing that could level the playing field, and asked the slave doctor to implant it inside of him for when he would do when the time was right. After two years of living under the camp, he knew that the time was now to fight and managed to get his fellow slaves to follow his example, all of them risking their own life to fight for their own freedom, which was earned after Brutus managed to kill off the last dark mage and free everyone in the prison. Although he was torn and battered from the years of abuse, hope slowly came in the form of a rescue party that brought the surviving slaves to their research facility in order to undergo medical treatment and psychiatric healing as well. When the researcher's discovered the crude implement of the red lacrima, they decided to figure out how it works, and to fully implant it while adding special modifications to it, but unknown to them, Brutus realized their plans and attempted to evacuate everyone in the facility, only to find them already dead at the hands of the people who saved them. All he could remember was the sight of blood and painful punches he delivered before leaving the facility with a bag full of anti-mage weapons they were developing and a new personality: One that saw magic as the vain of existence and swore to eradicate everything in the world related to magic. Over the time he spent the rest of his developing life, Brutus left in search of finding any new means of power in order to better develop his ability to use his Red Lacrima with all the new skills he picked up during his time spent training and preparing himself to fight against anyone with the ability of magic. Over the years, he also managed to improve on his skills and transform them into something incredible and at the same time horrible as many saw what kind of devastation he could cause with as much of his own twisted mind can make. Over time, his reputation grew as he was dubbed Harbinger and even created his own covert squad to help him in his mission, the Rouge Galaxy, as he continues to hunt down all kinds of mages and attempts to rid the world of them and magic entirely to allow for normal humans to regain their rightful place in the world. Equipment *'Red Lacrima'(レッド魔水晶 (レッドラクリマ), Reddo Rakurima) also known as Mage's Bane, is a special Lacrima that is the polar opposite of a normal blue Lacrima that instead of storing energy, steals it from any source of magic: big or small. Brutus originally found this Lacrima when he was a young slave miner, digging up uncovered Lacrima's that were hidden deep inside the cave from a specific spot that later was revealed to have a incredible amount of them embedded into the stone. Hiding the first one and showing the miners where to find them, he decided that in order to have the advantage over his master's, Brutus asked one of the slave doctor's to implant the Lacrima inside his body so when the time to rebel would come, he would be ready to lead the charge against the mages that have held him and his fellow slaves for too long. After leading the charge against his former masters and being rescued by a group of magic council mages from a rescue party, they saw his make-shift implant, and decided to analyze it to have it fully implanted into him. However, unknown to Brutus, they altered and modified it to a specific form of manipulation that was altered to process throughout his entire body. He was given the ability to produce a red aura from around his body, which would enable him to drain the magic energy of anyone or anything that he comes into contact with. After breaking out and stealing gear made by them, he focused his attention on mastering this manipulation, and actually transfer the said skill to weapon arsenal to actually allow a form of negation and draining from the opponent that Brutus encounters. It was also seen that Brutus has a second ability along with it, whenever he either touches or punches an opponent through any means, he is able to drain the energy of his opponent, allowing it to be stored in his body, and increasing the strength in his attacks until Brutus lets the energy go out of his body. *'Zenith'(ゼニス, Zenisu):Is a double edged broad sword roughly 4 feet in length. It has a straight hilt that is wrapped in leather, and possesses a small metal end to improve the users grip. The hilt is rather thick for a sword of its class, and possesses a pair of short stocks that point away from the hilt and blade, allowing Brutus to trap an enemy’s weapons to disarm them. This is further augmented by a set of unsharpened teeth along the first few inches of the blade, ensuring that any weapons trapped by the hilt become lodged within. The blade itself is long and tapers to a point on either side, and the inside of the blade near the base has been dug out, leaving a long channel running along two feet of the sword on both sides. This drastically improves its overall weight while still retaining much of its strength, allowing Brutus to perform quick slashes one-handed without having to worry about damaging his sword. When Brutus combines the energy of his Red Lacrima with his own blade, it creates a powerful sword that has the power to actually drain the Eternano away from the opponent that it cuts. In a more condense and focused form, it can actually let the user produce a powerful large aura that, if used correctly, sends a powerful wave of red energy that can not only negate the spells of anything that it intercepts, it will also drain the Eternano of the spells into the user, and add more to their own reserves. *'Rusalka'(ルサルカ, Rusaruka): is the secondary weapon that Brutus' uses, taking the shape of a staff. This staff takes the appearance of a 5 foot long black staff, with metal groovings allover it, almost the same height that he is, give or take a few inches. On each side of the staff are metal covering meant to serve as balancers, at least to the untrained eye. These so-called balancers are actually sheaths for the hidden blades that are hidden within them. These blades are very sharp and are able to pop out at the simple press of a button, making it hard to tell when Brutus will unleash them and attack with a deadly stabbing. Another feature of this staff is that it is collapsible, meaning that Brutus is able to keep in with him at all times, usually hidden on a clip-on on his waist. This also allows Brutus to quickly draw it out at any given moment. *'Smoke Bombs': are small black palm-sized orbs that Brutus keeps in the top left pocket of his armor, which allows for more easier access and quicker reaction time. It was shown that when infused with the Red Aura of the Red Lacrima, the smoke itself becomes altered, changed to act more as a draining poison to anyone who breathes Eternano energy, and can slowly drain them of their magic the more time they stay trapped in there. *'Throwing Stars': are small steel ninja weapons tempered with a very strong material that is said to be able to keep it's sharpness for almost an entire lifetime without dulling even once. It has been shown that Brutus keeps these throwing stars in his front pockets for easier access when he fights his opponent. It has been seen that when he infuses his red aura with the stars, and throws them at his opponent or at a spell, it has been shown to actually disrupt the flow and energy of Eternano, causing them to be absorbed directly into the star, and to be turned into red throwing stars until the energy from inside of them slowly leak out entirely. *'Combat Knife': When he is not able to reach his sword for any particular reason, he has a long combat knife hidden in the lower back of his armor, which he can often reach in quick seconds. When Brutus transfers his negating energy into the knife, the blade itself is capable of blocking, slicing, and draining spells that are sent towards him, allowing him to move closer to an opponent and take them down when they least expect it. *'M1911 Dual Pistol': are two dual single shot pistols that were modified and designed specifically to allow for a larger clip and more accurate shots when fired at. When powered with the red aura of Brutus's Red Lacrima, each shot acts as a counter agent to a user's Eternano energy. When it hits the opponent, it can easily stop their flow of Eternano for a few moments, when the bullet pierces the opponent, the longer it is inside can often drain the opponent of their energy more and more if they do not take it out soon. *'Drasil Void'(ドラシル・ボイド Dorashiru Boido): Is a proto-type armor that Brutus stole from the research facility that rescued him in order to create the perfect anti-mage hunter. The armour that Brutus is clad in is shown to be a mix between modern in futuristic; in fact, some parts of the armour are non- indicative of the word "armour" at all. Mostly, the armour is shown to be in bleak grays and silvers in addition to oranges; along with several belts holding his equipment tacked on. It possesses gauntlets that reach all the way up to his shoulders; these have orange palms and several 'V'-shaped markings which can discharge heat or gas, depending on the position. Several canisters are strapped to the pauldrons, which hold numerous objects, and he wears full plate-mail that has silver, dark blue, and orange covering his chest, along with several pouches and a belt. Covering his lower body is armoured leggings that have pouches on the sides, and ankle-length boots that have orange designs. Finally, Brutus is shown to wear a dual-sided helmet-mask that is orange on the left, and black on the right—visually, the mask evokes the image of a demonic skull. It has been revealed that the armor actually allows perfect synchronization with his Red Lacrima after they had modified it, which allows him to generate it much more, and can often drain energy faster as it then resides in the armor while allowing his own strength to increase as well as the armor's durability. Abilities Immense Strength: When he was a slave, Brutus often had to break through very difficult solid rock in order to excuvate the Lacrima's that were embedded deep into the earth, slowly improving his own strength over the years that he spent in the caves mining. After escaping and later being rescued by the mage research facility after being planted with a Red Lacrima and leading the charge against the revolt, the scientist there began injecting him with medically enhanced substances that slowly allowed his muscles to develop more along side the anti-properties of the Lacrima, resulting in his muscle mass increasing the more energy he begins to absorb into his body until he releases it all out. In terms of his strength, Brutus is actually seen to be one of the strongest humans known worldwide, making him both a rarity and possibly one of the only few humans that can match his own with normal mages without over-stressing himself. He has also been seen to have the strength to lift objects nearly double in size, an example of it seen when he was able to actually wrestle down a Vulcan with only his arms, and putting it down without too much trouble on his part. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During his travel after his time spent as a slave to both dark and normal mages, Brutus decided to seek out teachers that could aid him in his journey to end all forms of magic in the entire world, finding some mentors that felt the same as he did, and took him under their wing to train him in almost ten different forms of martial arts and fighting styles. His main type is shown to be a more body striking and nerve hitting that focus on stopping the flow of Eternano, and dealing heavy blows to an opponent in order to ensure that damage is done to them through any means. It has been shown that Brutus can also channel the Red Lacrima aura into his fists and legs, ensuring that each blow or strike that he lands on a Mage or magic creature, will allow him to drain portions of Eternano the more times that he is able to land hits on them. Master Marksmen: With the additions of gear that he received after escaping from the research facility, he also grabbed hold of two modified pistols that allowed for quicker shots and much larger ammunition inside of the chamber. It has been shown that while he was training, he used the two pistol's better than any other gun around, not for their power or strike force, but because how easily he is able to strike an opponent with incredible accuracy, and how far he is able to shoot. One achievement of his shooting was seen when he was actually able hit a mage in an entire crowd of people, only hitting the person without even hitting someone in the process. It has been seen that Brutus's range is very far, able to see distances that are almost similar to sniper rangers, even though he is unable to shoot accurately with only his pistols in hand. Another testament to his ability is that Brutus's shots have often almost never missed when it would come to hitting a Mage, even when they are using magic, as his slight of hand at times can confuse an opponent, which gives him the perfect line of sight that allows him to shoot from the top of a building without missing a beat. Weapons Master: Over the years during his time traveling to different parts of the earthland, Brutus had been seen to carefully analyze multiple forms of weapons, wanting to be sure that if he ever was in a situation where he did not have his own arsenal with him. It has been shown that even when he sees the weapon for the first time, he is able to easily use it as if it was his from the very beginning, making him a very adaptive person to most different forms of tools in order to allow him to defend himself. It has also been seen that with his high intellect and years of experience in the ways of training and tactics, Brutus can make any kind of weapon with what's in front of him, even if it is the most ridiculous things that no other person would have ever imagined possible. Enhanced Reflexes: is amazingly well coordinated, as he is able to catch bullets in mid-air; his tremendous reflexes, agility and speed usually enables him to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing himself on one hand. He is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks him off a building, he is able to launch himself off of a few small falling rocks back towards his foe with ease. Brutus is highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Brutus is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. Master Swordsman: When he first began his travel into the world, his first stop was with a sword master that he found was originally a rune knight, which made him want to learn under him in order to fully understand what mage swordsman are capable of if he would be entering the world to hunt all forms of mages. In this training, Brutus learned how to control the heavy broad sword that he gained from the research facility, understanding how the properties would allow him to improve on how his own sword style would be. He eventually developed a form of swordsmanship that aligned with his other skills, allowing him to use the blade in almost any situation that would call for a different weapon. The main form is when he can catch his opponent off guard and attempt to cut them deep with his blade, while at the same time, creating an unreadable form that is often unpredictable and confusing at the same time. Despite not having magic abilities, Brutus is able to keep up with any mage that could use sword magic due to his sword's unique characteristic of being able to separate Eternano from the opponent's sword, allowing for a more even sword fight when he needs to. Master Bōjutsu Specialist: After his inital stages of mastering the sword, he knew that more than one weapon would be needed to counter the many different threats that the Earthland had to offer, and took up learning how to use his staff when he wanted to savor the battle against a worthy opponent before killing them off. When he began training, Brutus began using a wooden staff his mentor provided for him, learning how to adjust and use it as an extension of himself in order to allow for more room for counter attacks and blocking against heavy striking opponents that would use their fists against him. After receiving his new bo staff, which he named Rulsalka, he began to use the deadly striking attacks that come with staffs, often using his hidden tricks to allow him the upper hand against any who would attempt to attack him with nothing to defend himself with. Master Assassin: On one of his many trips into the unknown world in search of secrets and power to aid him on his quest to end magic in the entire reality, and was eventually found by a hidden squad of ninjas who took him into his ranks to begin his training to master the art of the hidden shadows. With this special training, he showed to become a full master of assassinations and more secretive tasks of killing mages. It has been seen that Brutus's ability is shown to be a near incredible level as he is often able to blend perfectly in the shadows despite whatever bright form of clothing he may have, regardless of how bulky his armor is, and whether or not he has any kind of outside weapon sticking out. Another testament to his mastery is seen when he is able to use the entire area around him as his own battle zone, using the walls, ledges, anything out of the ordinary to become victorious in battle, especially in opponents that have more powerful magics that he himself may not be able to defeat alone. Expert Hunter: While on his journey, Brutus began noticing how some of the natural predators to mages have often they themselves would hunt different forms of mages, which began Brutus's training into not just becoming a mage hunter, but becoming a hunter for all types of magical entities to make sure all of them would be eradicated from existence once and for all. His training taught him how to be able to track anything that could be possible, whether it be human or even magic creature, using everything around him in order to give way to a sort of clue as to where they might be heading. His keen eye and sense of smell allow him to see where the opponent will be before he attempts to attack them or eradicate them in anyway, and his mastery of trap making to be hidden in almost plain sight with a 95% chance of success rate makes him a very dangerous hunter to all beings of magic. Enhanced Speed: is tremendously fast; and he is able to dash a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge bullets fired at close-range, and move so fast that he appears to teleport. Brutus possesses enormous muscle strength which is situated in his legs; this is the main source of his swiftness, and he has shown time and time again to be able to close enormous distances in the timespan of a few moments. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Brutus moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register his movements, until he's made them, often attacking many times simultaneously; he's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if he's assaulted from behind. He has also shown on several occasions that he can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to his jumps; moving so fluidly and precisely that it seems as if his attacks will never, if ever, miss their mark—rarely exerting effort in his godspeed movements, Brutus attacks with impunity. Expert Tactician: Despite not having much education due to his situation of being turn into a slave, he was shown to be a very curious and intellectual boy who learned from the different slaves that they had brought in to help with the construction and building. During his time learning, Brutus learned the basic skills he would need to work, but soon began to improve on his level of thinking, seeing what he could see, and being able to determine what the best course of action was to get to the end result. When he got older and eventually learned all of his skills, Brutus became a very powerful tactician, always making sure that most of his plans would go without a hitch, even when it seems like an impossible task. Brutus's best work often involves his team's dynamic's and how well they work to play on each other's strengths and weaknesses, making him one of the most deadly tacticians around when he is in a team mission and is giving the orders to them. Quotes You want to be part of my team, then be prepared to shed incredible amounts of blood, because we are mage hunters and we will destroy magic entirely. Brutus tells his team Trivia *The characters pics are based on: Unmasked - Nameless from King of Fighters game, Masked - Deathstroke from DC Comics *Brutus will be my first character to have inserted a Red Lacrima into his body *The two forearm gauntlets Brutus wears represent his inner conflict of good vs evil *The name Rusalka is a term for a Slavic myth of a female ghost, water nymph, Siren, and Succubus that live in a waterway *Brutus was name from the famous roman quote, Et tu Brute?, which was the last thing Julius Caesar said before he died at the hands of his best friend Brutus. *The term Zenith is an imaginary point directly "above" a particular location, on the imaginary celestial sphere. Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Renegade Character Category:Mage Hunter Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Rouge Galaxy Category:Non-Mage